un amor a prueba de todo
by NATACHA TASHIO
Summary: una venganza hacia la familia que el hombre que había engañado a su hermana ya muerta pero que pasara si ellos conocen a las mujeres que los harán cambiar de parecer y por los cuales tendrán que pasar por muchos obstáculos. descubran quienes son ellos
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO HOLA SOY NATASHA SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y PUES YO NOSE SI LES GUSTE ESTE FIC Y PUES SI LES GUSTA PORFAVOR COMENTAR SI NO PUES ME DIECEN OKEY **

En una carretera había una joven saludando a su amado mientras se subía a su camioneta y se iban los dos juntos hacia una cascada donde siempre se veía mientras ellos estaban hay en una panadería habían tres jóvenes uno preparando panes y otros dos hablando de la situación de su hermanita.

Te lo digo Nagihiko ella está con un hombre – dijo un joven a su hermano

Hay ya Kukai deja de decir estupideces siempre dices lo mismo – dijo Nagihiko a su hermano – bueno y supongamos que dices la verdad tienes pruebas – dijo este a su hermano

Pues no pero si tengo hechos pero claro como tú te la pasas en ese estúpido bar mirando a esa cantante de pacotilla- dijo Kukai a su hermano

Haber y se puede saber de qué no me he dado cuenta- dijo Nagihiko a su hermano

Pues sus constantes salidas que por todo lo que halgo falta se va a la tienda directo a comprar o porque los vecinos la han escuchado hablando con un hombre por el teléfono o también porque lleva casi dos horas comprando algo que ni siquiera va a traer- dijo Kukai

Mira Kukai espero que no te equivoques y pues mira hablemos primero con ikuto para ver esta situación – dijo Nagihiko

Si – se limitó a decir Kukai a Nagihiko e ir a ver al mayor de los hermanos el cual estaba en la cocina preparando pan

Hola chicos que hacen miren ya estoy preparando el pastel de cumpleaños para – pero ikuto se quedó mirando la cara de los hermanos – pero que paso por que esa cara- dijo ikuto

Lo que pasa es que – dijo Nagihiko a su hermano – mejor dile tu Kukai – dijo este a su hermano

Lo que pasa es que lulú nuestra hermana se está viendo con un hombre eso es lo que pasa – dijo Kukai a lo cual ikuto no reacciona bien y se lanza hacia Kukai enojado

COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO ELLA ES NUESTRA HERMANA – dijo ikuto enojado y sostenido por Nagihiko ya que estaba a punto de golpear a Kukai

PUES COMO LO ESCUCHASTE ELLA SE ESTA VIENDO CON UN HOMBRE MIENTRAS NOSOTROS NOS MATAMOS EL LOMO TRABAJANDO ELLA SE ESTA VIENDO CON UN HOMBRE A ESCONDIDAS – dijo Kukai enojado pero escapando de su hermano pero mientras eso pasa una muchacha de 17 años llega a la casa

Hola chicos que pasa ustedes otra vez peleando y esta vez porque – dijo esta

Hola lulú lo que pasa es que A ESTE ESTUPIDO se le ocurrió decir que tú te estabas encontrando con un hombre – cuando dice esto ikuto la muchacha pone cara de seria a lo cual sus hermanos se preocupan – dinos lulú que no es cierto dinos que tú no te estás viendo con un hombre – dijo ikuto a su hermana

Yo se los quería decir pero ustedes no- dijo la joven pero no alcanzo a decir lo de mas ya que ikuto la cacheteo

COMO SE TE OCURRE MIRA QUE NO DECIRNOS SE SUPONE QUE SOMO HERNMANOS SIEMPRE TE EMOS DADO LA CONFIANZA PARA QUE NOS DIGAS –dijo ikuto gritando a su hermana

El ikuto cálmate - DIJO Kai

Si ikuto mira que así no se solucionas las cosas – dijo Nagihiko

MIREN USTEDES DOS SE CALLAN Y TU DIME QUIEN ES – dijo ikuto

NO, NO TE LO VOY A DECIR PARAQUE PARA QUE LE PEGUES COMO LA HACES CON TODO- dijo lulú mientras salía de la casa a lo cual los tres muchachos la empezaron a seguir y averiguar de una vez por todas de quien se trataba

Está condenada de esta no se salva – dijo ikuto cuando vio que su hermanita se dirigía hacia un señor mayor – ASI QUE ERA ESTE EL DEVRGONZADO AL CUAL VIAS NO – dijo ikuto enojado

Ya ikuto así que si era verdad – dijo Nagihiko calmado

Ya que Nagihiko ikuto tiene la razón no vez que ese señor es mucho más mayor que nuestra hermana- dijo Kukai

SI YO SOY mucho gusto me llamo nakeda hinamori – dijo el señor

Ya hermano por favor – dijo lulú llorando

YA QUE LULU NO VES QUIEN ES ESTE SEÑOR MIRA ES MUCHO MAYOR QUE TU – dijo ikuto rojo como un tomate de la rabia que tenia

Ya mire joven yo estoy muy gustoso de verlos aunque no esperaba que en esta situación pero los quería conocer- dijo nakeda tranquilo y con mucha confianza

MIRE SEÑOR A OTRO PERRO CON ESE HUESO- dijo Kukai

Ya chicos – dijo Nagihiko – más bien dejen que nos explique esta situación – dijo este

Si chicos por favor déjenlo hablar – dijo lulú

Bueno hable de una buena vez antes de que lo mate – dijo ikuto ya calmado

Hace mucho tiempo conozco a su hermana a la cual amo con todo el corazón la razón por la cual no los había podido conocer era porque ella me dijo que era mejor evitar esta situación miren yo amo a lulú con mi vida y estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella y formar una familia juntos – dijo nakeda decidido

Hay mire señor hasta que no veamos que lo que usted dice es verdad no le creeremos – dijo Kukai

No Kukai esa es mi decisión y yo si me quiero casar con el yo lo amo- dijo lulú

Pero lulú – dijo Nagihiko pero no alcanzo a terminar la oración

Mira lulú hablaremos con Tigo en casa por ahora es mejor que nos vallamos – dijo ikuto

Si hermano chao nakeda te amo – dijo lulú llorando

Ya tranquila lulú yo se que ellos te van a apoyar te amo – dijo el señor nakeda para luego ver a su amada y a sus tres hermanos salir de ese lugar y este se subía a su camioneta para diríjase a su casa donde lo esperaban una familia en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su esposa la cual el ya no amaba

Hola querido – dije esta señora – AHORA SEÑORES PODEMOS CONTINUAR CON ESTA FIESTA YA QUE EL DUEÑO Y SEÑOR DE ESTA CASA A LLEGADO – dijo esta señora

Gracias – dijo nakeda sin animo alguno y sus tres hijas se le acercaron las cuales son amu hinamori la mayor de las hermanas ella fue víctima de una violación por la cual su madre la obligó a casarse con ikeda tunanami un hombre frio y calculador con el cual no a tenido ningún tipo de intimidad ya que le da asco cualquier contacto con un hombre. La segunda es utau hinamori la hermana mediana de la familia una joven extrovertida y indomable y la tercera de las hinamori rima es la menor ella tiene un carácter fuerte pero a la vez sensible le encanta ser jinete y todo lo que tenga que ver con la hacienda ellas tres y los hermanos Tsukiyomi no sabían lo que les deparar el destino

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA ;) PORFA COMENTEN **


	2. Chapter 2

**JEJEJEJEJJEJEJE HOLA COMO ESTAN PUES HOY ESTOY CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO A SI RESPODIENDO A TU PREGUNTA SI ESTE FIC LO SAQUE DE DOS NOVELAS PERO YO LAS JUNTE A Y CLARO LE PUSE MIS TOQUES JEJEJEJEJEJ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FI A SI LAS NOVELAS SE LLAMAN **

**PASION DE GAVILANES Y FUEGO EN LA SANGRE Y PUES SI CAMBIE ARTO LAS NOVELAS JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ BUENO BRACIAS Y CHAO ;)**

**Con la familia hinamori **

Papá en donde estabas nos tenías preocupadas –hablo amu

Si papá mira que mi mamá estaba muy preocupada por ti – dijo rima preocupada

Hay papá no les hagas caso mira si te fuiste a divertir no importa nosotras te guardamos el secreto- dijo utau con una sonrisa picara

Jajajajjaajajja mis niñas tranquilas, utau mira que de donde sacas esas ideas mira que si tu mamá te escucha arma un escándalo – dijo el señor hinamori señor hinamori

Jajajajjaajajja papá no digas esas cosas créeme que nosotras entenderíamos si tienes un amante – le dijo utau a su papá al oído solo para que amu rima y amu escucharan

Si papá créeme que nosotras te entenderíamos – dijo amu seria

Hay yo no digo nada para que no me digan nada- dijo rima

Mira papá para que esta impertinente se calle vete a dormir te queremos y ya utau deja en paz a nuestro padre y rima por dios créeme que si a mí me parece que es bueno que mi papá tenga un amante créeme que a ti también te parece y saben deberíamos ver al abuelo mi mamá no lo dejo venir a la fiesta al menos acompañémoslo – dijo amu seria a sus dos hermanas

Hija me sorprende lo adulta que eres a pesar de lo que paso – dijo nakeda triste

Ya papá eso ya paso pero bueno nos vamos de esta absurda fiesta- dijo amu triste y recordando aquel suceso

Si – dijeron padre e hijas y se fueron cada uno a hacer los que la mayor de las hermanas había encomendado pero el señor nakeda no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con los hermanos de su amada pero bueno lo que lo animaba era lo que sus hijas le habían dicho mientras que las hermanas fueron a donde su divertido abuelo zemareos hinamori al otro dia el señor hinamori se va a atender unos asuntos de la hacienda

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON LA FAMILIA TSUKIYOMI **

Mira lulú yo no sé pero resuelves esto con ikuto además cuéntale sobre ya sabes que – dijo Kukai a su hermana

Pero Kukai eso es algo importante además no se sabe si es verdad – dijo lulú

Ya te hiciste la prueba te salió positiva así que por favor cuéntale a ikuto antes de que él sepa por otros – dijo Nagihiko

Está bien pero me acompañan para decirle no quiero que me mate- dijo lulú asustada

Si vamos más bien – dijo Kukai mientras los tres hermanos se iban en busca del mayor

Hola chicos que pasa lulú que tienes – dijo ikuto al ver a su hermana con esa cara

Hermano hay algo que tengo que decirte – dijo lulú

Que es lulú que es lo que pasa – dijo ikuto preocupado

Estoy embarazada – dijo lulú sin mas

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE PERO COMO DE QUIEN ES – dijo ikuto enojado

Es de nakeda ikuto – dijo lulú con lagrimas

Se lo dirás no aun que yo esté en contra de que estés con ese hombre es lo mejor – dijo ikuto más tranquilo

Her her… mano gracias bueno pero hoy no porque tiene trabajo – dijo lulú ya que su hermano entendió la situación perfectamente

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL SEÑOR NAKEDA EL ESPOSO DE AMU **

Hola señor nakeda quiero hablar de algo serio con usted – dijo ikeda

Que quieres ikeda – dijo nakeda serio

De su amante – dijo ikeda con una sonrisa

Que tratas de decir – dijo nakeda sorprendido

Pues que si usted no hace lo que yo le diga su esposa y sus hijas lo sabrán todo – dijo ikeda convencido de que con eso podía chantajear al hombre

Mira ikeda por mi esposa eso a mí no me importa y segundo mis hijas me entenderán a si tercero voy a hacer que te divorcies de mi hija no quiero que un animal como tu este con ella – dijo el señor nakeda con furia mientras se subía a su caballo

Está bien no tengo otra opción – dijo ikeda mientras hacía que el caballo se pusiera loco

PERO QUE HACES IKEDA AAAAAAAAAAAAA – dijo el señor nakeda mientras se caía del caballo al cual se había montado donde se pegó en la cabeza donde queda totalmente muerto.

Bueno no quería que terminara así pero quiero esta fortuna para mí – dijo ikeda con una sonrisa al momento se va y llama a un trabajador para que supuestamente buscarían al señor al llegar hay y encontrar al señor nakeda ikeda se hace el sorprendido y hacen que lo lleven a un hospital donde dan la trágica noticia a las hermanas hinamori

NO NO ES MENTIRA NO PUEDE SER VERDA NOOOOO –dijo amu llorando

Ya amu cálmate – dijo utau llorando

COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME MI PAPÁ ESTA MUERTO NOOOOOO – dice amu

Ya cálmate amu créeme que no eres la única afectada – dijo rima

Ya lo sé rima pero mi papá era mi fuerte el que me consentía el que cuido de mi – dijo amu llorando

Ta lo sabemos mejor acompañemos a mamá debe estar devastada – dijo rima

Si amu – dijo utau secándole las lágrimas y de ahí se fueron directo donde la mamá la cual lloraba desoladamente dos días después de ese acontecimiento fue el entierro del señor nakeda ahí hubieron muchos amigos los cuales lloraban pero había una en particular que lloraba como si no hubiera mañana

Papá papito porque te fuiste porque me dejaste sola porque te vas no es justo – decía amu mientras lloraba al final todos se fueron pero ella se quedó un roto más ahí llorando por su padre el cual se había ido de ese mundo

CON LULU TSUKIYOMI Y LOS VECINOS

Mira lulú esto – dijo un muchacho – no es tu novio – dijo a lulú mostrándole el periódico

Si que pasa con eso – dijo ya que solo miro la foto

Mira lo que dice que se murió – dijo el joven el cual se llama Tadase

Hay Tadase no esto pa juegos – dijo lulú seria

No e mentira mira – dijo el dándole el periódico a lulú y ahí fue cuando ella lee que**¨ el señor nakeda hinamori murió gracias a un accidente en su caballo dejando a su esposa saya hinamori y sus tres hijas amu hinamori, utau hinamori y rima hinamori¨-**no puede ser – dijo lulu llorando

Ya lulú tranquilízate ve a donde tus hermanos habla con ellos y que te lleven a donde el señor – dijo Tadase preocupado

No yo necesito ir ya – dijo lulú ente lágrimas y luego Salir corriendo Tadase al ver la reacción de su amiga va a buscar a los hermanos de ella los hermanos que al escuchar lo que dice Tadase se van directo a buscarla pero lulú ya iba directo a donde vivía su amor nakeda ya que unos vecinos se ofrecieron a llevarla al llegar allá una señora loa recibe

Usted quien es – dijo saya enojada

Hola señora perdone la molestia esta es la casa del señor nakeda – dijo lulú tímidamente

Si porque niña que se le ofrece – dijo saya enojada

Es que él es mi novio quería saber si de verdad está muerto – dijo lulú tristemente

Como así niña como SE LE OCURRE DECIR QUE MI ESPOAO ERA SU NOVIO –dijo saya enojada

Como así que su esposo – dijo lulú llorando

SI COMO LO ESCUCHA EL ES MI ESPOSO - dijo saya histéricamente

Mamá que te pasa – dijo amu saliendo con sus tres hermanas

PUES QUE ESTA MUCHACHITA SE ATREVE A DECIR QUE ES LA NOVIA DE MI ESPOSO –dijo saya a sus hijas

NO ESO NO ES VERDAD USTED NO ES LA ESPOSA DE NAKEDA EL ME DIJO QUE NO TENIA ESPOSA ADEMAS NO AHORA QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO UN BEBE DE EL – dijo lula lloran

MIRE NIÑA VALLA A DONDE SU AMANTE Y DIGALE QUE ESTA ESPERANDO UN HIJO DE EL MI ESPOSO YA SE MURIO Y AHORA UNA MUERTA DE AMBRE VIENE DE APARECE JUSTO EN EL MOMENTO DE SU ENTIERRO – dijo saya a lulú

NO ESO NO PUEDE SER SIERTO – dijo lulú cuando salió corriendo hacia fuera y se fue hacia un puente que estaba cerca de la carretera se salió u se montó en el barandal del puente y empezó a gritar – NAKEDA PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS CASADO PORQUE ME ILUSIONASTE PORQUE ME DEJASTE A MI Y A NUETRO HIJO SOY UNA ESTUPIDA PERO NO TE PUEDO ODIAR PRTO NO SE QUE ACRE CON ESTE AMOR QUE ME ESTA MATANDO –pero no alcanzo a decir nada mas ya que alguien la empujo del puente cayendo en el agua y ahogándose al instante

**CON LA FAMILIA HINAMORI **

Mamá porque hiciste eso – dijo amu triste

A TI QUE TE IMPOTA –dijo saya enojada

Pero mamá – dijo amu triste

Vamos amu dejemos a mamá sola si – dijo rima y las hijas se fueron pero ahí se quedo el papá de saya y solo le dijo una cosa ¨no me sorprende que nakeda tenga un amante ¨ dejando a saya devastada pero con sentimientos de odio y de culpa por lo que le había hecho a esa muchacha

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES COM LOS TSUKIYOMI**

esa niña donde se habrá metido – dijo ikuto enojado pero muy preocupado por su hermana de un momento a otro el teléfono suena y Nagihiko contesta

si halo … si … está bien vamos para haya – dijo Nagihiko preocupado

que paso que te dijeron – dijo Kukai

es lulú dicen que encontraron a una muchacha muerta cerca del rio – dijo Nagihiko

PUE VAMOS A VER – dijo ikuto saliendo de la casa hacia el rio con sus hermanos. Ya cuando llegaron los tres hermanos empezaron a hablar con el policía

Bueno quien va a reconocer el cuerpo – dijo el policía

Yo lo hare señor – dijo ikuto y se fue directo a donde estaba el cuerpo lo que no se esperaban es que fuera verdad cuando ikuto vio el cuerpo se le salió una lagrima y dijo – si oficial ella es nuestra hermana – cuando dijo eso los tres hermanos se pusieron a llorar y por un largo tiempo a momento ikuto le pregunto al oficial si se podía llevar el cuerpo de su hermana el oficial le dijo que si así que se la llevaron a un lugar cerca de una cascada pero escondido para que nadie se asustaran cuando terminaron de cavar pusieron a su hermana y la enteraron le hicieron como una especie de altar donde le pusieron flore y cuando terminaron ikuto dijo – porque hermana porque lo hiciste – dijo ikuto llorando

Lulú por Dios porque lo hiciste – dijo Kukai llorando Nagihiko no dijo nada solo se dedicó a llorar

Esto fue por el pero te lo juro ese señor pagara por lo que te hizo lulu- dijo ikuto con sus ojos llenos de odio

Pero ikuto ese señor ya está muerto – dijo Kukai

Pero en el periódico dice que tiene tres hijas pues hagamos una cosa las enamoramos y las votamos tal como ese estúpido lo hizo con nuestra hermana – dijo ikuto

Está bien ikuto – dijo Kukai

Si ikuto lo haremos – dijo Nagihiko

Bueno hermana te juramos vengar tu muerte y por favor ayúdanos para que esto no se no valla de las manos- dijo Kukai

Ya cállate Kukai te juro lulú que por lo más sagrado que me vengare de esas familia are que paguen por lo que te han hecho lo juro – dijo ikuto con seguridad

Yo también lo juro – dijo Nagihiko y asi empezara la nueva aventura de la familia Tsukiyomi y la familia hinamori

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE HAY SI LES GUSTA POR FA COMENTEN SIIIII Y SI NO TAMBIEN Y ME DICEN Y YO LO CAMBIO CHICOS PIENSO PONER CANCIONES ASI QUE SI TIENEN ALGUNAS PORFA ME DICEN ASI QUE CHAO HATA LA PROXIMA ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jejejejeje hola chicos primero que todo disculpas por no haber subido un cap. antes jefe es que estaba súper ocupada con lo del colegio jejejejejejej me fue súper que emoción bueno tampoco quería ver mi sepulcro jejejejejej es o que menos quiero ver bueno espero que les guste este cap.**

**EN LA CASA TSUKIYOMI **

Maldición Kukai ya descubriste en donde viven esos miserables- dijo ikuto

Si esta es la cabaña en donde viven ellos – dijo Kukai

Y conque escusa iremos allá- dijo Nagihiko

Iremos con la excusa de que necesitamos un trabajo y que si no necesitan a alguien que los ayude con eso – dijo ikuto con su mirada llena de odio

Y con cuál de ellas nos quedaremos- dijo Kukai

A mí la que me toque al fin de al cabo no me interesa – dijo Nagihiko

Pues con lo enamorándote que estas de la bailarina como no – dijo Kukai

Mira Kukai cállate si – dijo Nagihiko enojado

Ya chicos a mí eso tampoco me interesa a mí me interesa es vengarme de esa familia que tanto daño le ha hecho a mi hermana – dijo ikuto

Si ikuto – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

Bueno ya es hora de irnos – dijo ikuto saliendo por la puerta

Si – dijeron los dos detrás de ikuto

**EN LA CASA HINAMORI**

Ya querida deja de ser así – dijo ikeda a amu

No molestes ikeda que sabes que opino de esto – dijo amu enojada

Eso me has dicho desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo ikeda enojado

Mira eso a mí no me importa sabes perfectamente que pienso de esto – dijo amu

Que te haga el amor es un pecado – dijo ikeda en muy mal tono

No, no lo es, es que no entiendes me siento asqueada con el solo pensar que un hombre me toque me da miedo no me agrada la de a y tú no eres la excepción- dijo amu triste

Si pero yo no soy ese hombre – dijo ikeda acercándose a amu

No me importa si te digo que no me gusta la idea es que no me gusta y más bien alégate de mí – dijo amu empujando a ikeda y salir corriendo

Maldita amu pero juro que esta me la pagas – dijo ikeda saliendo de hay

CON UTAU Y RIMA

Y tú que piensas del esposo de amu – dijo utau con una sonrisa

Pues que quieres que piense nada – dijo rima

Huy pero que aburrida mira esto es lo que pienso de el – dijo utau

Y que es – dijo rima seria

Pues que es un papacito y que es una lástima que amu nunca haya estado con el – dijo utau sin saber que amu estaba hay

Pues eso note lo voy a negar me pregunto el por qué – dijo rima

Ya dejen de mirar la vida de los demás y miren la suya – dijo amu seria saliendo del escondite

Perdón amu – dijo rima seria

Pues yo no lo siento además es verdad nunca has dormido con el siempre que se te acerca lo alejas mira que no me extrañaría que ikeda tenga un amante – dijo utau seria

Eso no me importa pero aun así te diré la verdad de él porque – dijo amu seria a utau y a rima

Es algo malo hermana – dijo rima

Si recuerdan cuando mis padres pelearon y yo Salí corriendo de la casa – dijo amu a sus hermana

Si pero eso que tiene que ver – dijo utau

Escúchame primero – dijo amu a su hermana

Perdón amu – dijo ella

Ese dia me encontré con uno hombre y me violaron sin compasión les importo que yo era pura inocente – dijo a mu con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – después de eso ikeda me encontró y me llevo a casa mi mamá por miedo a que mi desgracia fuera descubierta e caso con ikeda sin impórtale lo que pensara – dijo amu llorando a sus hermanas

Perdónanos amu – dijo rima con lágrimas

Si amu no quería hacerte recordar eso – dijo utau triste

Ahora entiendes el asco que me da el estar con cualquier hombre e este mundo – dijo amu llorando

Si hermana perdón – dijo rima llorando

Bueno cambiando de tema no escuchan esos gritos – dijo utau

Sí que será, es afuera – dijo amu

O por dios es el abuelo, está montando un caballo en ropa interior – dijo rima

Vamos – dijo amu saliendo de la puerta

Si – dijeron las dos detrás de amu

**CON LOS HERMANOS** **TSUKIYOMI**

Estas seguro de que es aqu – dijo Nagihiko

Claro que si ni que estuviera enamorado – dijo Kukai a Nagihiko

Ya Kukai vamos mas bien si – dijo ikuto

Si – dijeron los dos

Mira ikuto a ese señor – dijo Kukai señalando a un anciano en caballo y ropa interior y atrás persiguiéndolo dos empleadas

Vamos a mirar que es – dijo ikuto yendo para donde estaba el anciano

PORFAVOR SEÑOR HINAMORI BAJE DE HAY – dijo una de las empleadas

NO ME VOY A BAJAR DE AQUÍ NI MUERTO – dijo el anciano

PORFAVOR SEÑO, - pero no pudo terminar porque el anciano estaba cayendo

ABUELOS – se escucharon los gritos de unas mujeres pero hay llega ikuto y lo atrapa

Está bien señor dijo ikuto

Si muchacho gracias – dijo el señor

De nada señor – dijo ikuto

Ikuto tú y el señor están bien – dijo Kukai

Si tranquilos – dijo ikuto

O por dios abuelos me asustaste – dijo una chica rubia- gracias joven por salvar a mi abuelo mi nombre es utau hinamori – dijo utau

Mi nombre es ikuto y ello son Kukai y Nagihiko Tsukiyomi – dijo ikuto

Es un gusto – dijo Nagihiko

Gracias – dijo utau

El mío también señorita – dijo Kukai embobado con la belleza de utau

ABUELO DIOS MIO UTAU EL ABIUELO ESTA BIEN – dijo otra muchacha rubia

Si rima mi abuelo está bien estos jóvenes lo salvaron – dijo utau

Hay dios mío muchas gracias – dijo rima – es un gusto mi nombre es rima hinamori – dijo ella

El gusto es de nosotros mi nombre es Nagihiko y ello son mis hermanos ikuto y Kukai Tsukiyomi – dijo el joven

Es un gusto – dijo Kukai

El mismo – dijo ikuto

Gracias supongo- dijo ella - amu ya viene para aquí todavía está un poco desconcertada – dijo rima

Mi nieta en donde está mi hermosa nieta QUIERO QUE LA LLAMEN YA LA QUIERO VER QUIERO QUE CONOSCA AL JOVEN QUE SALVO MI VIDA AMU VEN AMU – dijo el anciano gritando

Ya abuelo no grites mira que ya estoy aquí – dijo una joven de cabellos rosa

**POV IKUTO **

Nunca pensé que esa mujer a la cual yo le iba a dar mi venganza sea tan hermosa lulú porque me haces esto yo quiero vengarte y me mandas a esta mujer tan bella .

**ESPERO QUE LE AYA GUSTADO NO VEREMOS RAPIDO JEJEJEJ COMO YA SALI DE VACACIONES NO ES PROBLEMA ASI QUE CHAITOS. **


End file.
